


Happy Birthday Sebastian Stan

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Interviews, Jokes, Laughter, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Prompt list (some have been changed slightly):1. "Friends, that's all""I've seen that boy almost snap his neck because he heard ur laugh and wanted to see why u were laughing""But yes, keep telling urself ur friends"2. "Pack your shit and go. Get the fuck out of my sight!"3. "You said you'd always be there for me... so how did this happen? Why weren't you there?"4. "The thought of your lips against my neck drives me fucking insane help me"5. Whispering "I love you" between kisses6. Soft kisses on the neck that make you giggle and Person A kisses you more on the neck just to hear you laugh





	Happy Birthday Sebastian Stan

** _August 14th_ **

** _\----_ **

"Good morning Sebastian." Laura smiles.

"Morning." Sebastian smiles.

"Before we start our interview. I heard yesterday was your birthday, is that right?" Laura places her cards on her lap.

"Yeah it was actually." Sebastian nods.

"Well happy late birthday." Laura smiles.

"Thank you." Sebastian chuckles.

"How did you celebrate? Did you and your wife do anything fun?" Laura asks, knowing fans would be interested.

"Um..." Sebastian looks down, as he thinks about his answer.

\----

** _August 13th_ **

** _\---_ **

Summer screams.

-

"What the hell was that?" Kennedy asks, walking out of her room.

"Grayson's driving me nuts." Summer giggles.

"Oh okay... I get you." Kennedy nods.

-

Grayson grunts.

-

"I wasn't doing that!" Summer rolls her eyes.

-

Grayson growls.

-

"Really?" Kennedy gasps.

"Lies." Summer shakes her head.

-

Grayson growls again.

-

"Auntie Summer! Naughty!" Kennedy scolds.

-

Summer laughs.

-

Grayson "demon" giggles.

-

"Yeah you little demon, I hear you!" Summer tisks.

-

Kennedy laughs.

\--

The front door opens.

-

"Uh oh." Summer looks at Kennedy.

-

Kennedy smiles with a slight giggle.

-

"Uh oh?" Anthony mocks walking in the door.

-

Grayson squeals.

-

"UNCLE CHOCOLATE!" Summer screams throwing up her arms.

"UNCLE CHOCOLATE THUNDER THIGHS!" Kennedy runs over to Anthony.

"That's right! That's right! Come get some chocolate ladies!" Anthony smirks, hugging Kennedy and then Summer.

"We missed you!" Kennedy giggles.

-

Grayson squeals happily.

-

"Come here my man, get some chocolate love too." Anthony picks Grayson up.

"Why are you so cute?" Summer bites her lip.

"Grayson or me?" Anthony asks, holding Grayson in his arms.

"Both." Kennedy states.

-

Summer nods with a giggle.

-

"He takes after me, what can I say." Anthony shrugs.

"Stay humble Anthony." Sebastian teases, walking through the door behind Summer.

"Uncle Deb!" Kennedy gasps, looking at Summer wide eyed.

-

Summer makes a face at Kennedy.

-

"Hi Kennedy." Sebastian smiles, as he walks over to Summer.

"We were so close to Summer talking about you." Kennedy teases.

"Really? You want to go there?" Summer asks, looking right at Kennedy.

"I mean it is his birthday." Kennedy shrugs.

"I'm shocked you even remember!" Summer gasps.

"Because you kept bringing it up!" Kennedy smiles.

"Do you want me to beat you?" Summer asks.

"Save that for your husband." Kennedy makes a face.

"Oh right, I'll just have Chris t-"

"I TOLD YOU THAT IN SECRET!" Kennedy shouts.

-

Summer giggles.

-

"Bitch!" Kennedy tisks.

"I didn't say anything." Summer shrugs.

-

Kennedy glares at Summer.

-

"Can I say hello now?" Sebastian asks, impatiently standing in front of Summer.

-

Summer looks at Sebastian.

-

Sebastian raises his eyebrows.

-

"No." Summer states, and she turns to walk away.

-

Sebastian grabs Summer's arm and he pulls her back to him.

-

Summer laughs as Sebastian wraps her in a hug.

-

Sebastian buries his face in Summer's long hair.

-

Summer turns around in Sebastian's arms, and she hugs him back.

-

"Hi my love." Summer whispers.

-

Sebastian lifts his head, he leans back, and then he kisses Summer.

-

"Hi baby." Sebastian smiles.

"Aw... You guys are di-gusting." Kennedy teases.

-

Summer laughs as she pulls away.

-

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

-

Anthony walks over to Summer, handing her Grayson.

-

"Hi lovey." Summer smiles, holding Grayson.

-

Grayson curls up in Summer's arms.

-

Summer smiles.

-

"Hey dude." Sebastian kisses Grayson's cheek.

-

Grayson smiles.

-

"Excuse me, I need to borrow your wife." Kennedy says, grabbing Summer's arm.

"You've had her since yesterday." Sebastian whines slightly.

"Excuse you, I saw her first!" Kennedy sasses.

-

Summer laughs embarrassed.

-

"Baby?" Sebastian looks at Summer.

"I'm not-"

-

Grayson growls.

-

"There! Grayson settled it, she's ours!" Kennedy pulls Summer towards the kitchen.

-

Sebastian sighs.

-

Summer shrugs as she follows Kennedy.

-

Anthony chuckles as he stands beside Sebastian.

-

Sebastian rolls his eyes at Anthony.

-

Chris walks in the door confused.

-

"Hey Chris!" Summer greets.

-

Chris smiles and he waves, before closing the front door.

\--

"So why am I over here?" Summer asks, looking at Kennedy.

"An experiment." Kennedy shrugs, looking at the guys.

"Experiment? On who?" Summer asks confused.

"Yeah." Kennedy nods.

-

Summer scoffs shaking her head.

-

Grayson grunts.

-

"Oh sorry." Summer adjusts Grayson in her arms.

-

Grayson rests his head on Summer's shoulder, his arm is over her other shoulder, and Summer's arms are supporting him under his butt.

-

Kennedy casually watches the guys.

\--

Summer doesn't bother trying to understand her friend. So while she holds Grayson, she looks over at Sebastian.

-

Grayson squeals happily, making Summer giggle.

-

Sebastian looks at Summer, and he smiles.

-

Kennedy looks at Summer, trying to hide her smile.

-

Summer looks away with a blush.

-

Grayson growls with a smile.

-

"Shut up Grayson." Summer laughs embarrassed.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

Summer rests her head on Grayson's as she laughs.

-

Grayson squeals happily.

-

"I thought so." Kennedy smiles pleased.

"What? Seriously what are you so pleased about now?" Summer asks rolling her eyes.

"Even in marriage little things don't change between you two." Kennedy giggles.

"I'm not following." Summer shrugs.

"Even back when you guys were **_"just friends"_**." Kennedy says, in a mocking tone with air quotes.

"We were!" Summer says annoyed.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Kennedy nods.

-

Summer laughs.

-

"As I was saying...!" Kennedy sighs.

"Please continue." Summer laughs.

-

Grayson giggles at Summer's laughter.

-

"Even when you guys were **_"just friends"._** **_I've seen that boy almost snap his neck because he heard your laugh, and he wanted to see why you were laughing_**." Kennedy states.

"Your point?" Summer asks.

"Seriously? I have to explain that?" Kennedy scoffs.

"I don't understand people." Summer nods.

"Remember how we always talked about, wanting someone. Who's happy to see us happy and they're supportive of it?" Kennedy tilts her head to the side.

"Yeah..." Summer hesitates to nod.

"You have that Summer! You've always had that!" Kennedy fights the urge to shake her friend.

-

Summer furrows her brow.

-

"Wow you're clueless." Kennedy teases.

"Well-!" Summer's heart drops.

"I'm just saying, I'm really happy for you Summer. I just wanted to see if Deb still supports the little things." Kennedy smiles.

"Well now you made it weird..." Summer mumbles.

-

Kennedy laughs loudly.

-

Summer smiles at Kennedy's laugh.

-

"Shut the fuck up, I support your marriage." Kennedy states in a serious tone.

-

Summer giggles at Kennedy's change in tone.

-

"Come on, we should get back to the guys." Kennedy pulls Summer with her again.

"God I feel like a rag doll." Summer dramatically says.

\--

Sebastian smiles as Summer stands next to him.

-

"Hey Dorito, you're looking very cool ranch." Summer looks right at Chris.

-

Chris looks down with a smile.

-

Sebastian laughs.

-

"Oh!" Anthony chuckles.

"Bitch!" Kennedy glares at Summer.

-

Summer giggles.

-

"You know what why don't you **_pack your shit and go. Get the fuck out of my sight!_**" Kennedy makes a face.

"Excuse you." Summer scoffs.

"I'm unsubscribing from your issues." Kennedy sticks up her nose.

-

Summer laughs.

-

"Can we focus on Sebastian? The birthday boy?" Anthony asks, laughing slightly.

-

Summer looks at Sebastian and she squints at him.

-

Sebastian smiles lovingly at Summer.

-

"God you are so frustrating!" Summer tries to fight her smile.

-

Kennedy blurts out a laugh.

-

Sebastian's smile grows, and then he laughs making his eyes squint.

-

Grayson squeals.

-

"Oh I hate you! Stop! Just stop!" Summer laughs, trying to sound frustrated towards Sebastian.

"He isn't doing anything!" Chris laughs.

-

Kennedy groans slightly at Chris' (_stupid_) laugh.

-

"He doesn't have to!" Summer looks at Chris.

-

Sebastian shakes his head.

-

"Stop looking at me! Go away with this face!" Summer pushes Sebastian's head away.

-

Kennedy laughs.

-

Sebastian tosses his hands as Summer walks over to Kennedy to hide.

-

"Did you think this wouldn't happen, just because you're married now?" Kennedy asks, with a laugh.

"I never thought about." Sebastian shrugs.

"Well your wife is a precious bean. She must be protected always." Kennedy hugs Summer.

"Gosh." Summer rolls her eyes.

-

Sebastian chuckles.

-

Grayson squeals.

-

"That's right Grayson, we love Auntie Summer. She's so precious and shy still around her husband." Kennedy teases, squishing Summer's face.

-

Summer grunts.

\--

"Anyway. I was thinking we get drinks?" Anthony suggests, getting back on the original topic.

"Anthony-" Kennedy sighs.

"Oh! Summer!" Anthony tries to apologize.

"Just because I don't drink, doesn't mean you can't." Summer shrugs.

"But we know you don't like the environment." Kennedy says.

"I know... But I can put it off for a good hour." Summer nods.

"We could go out to eat, and have a drink there." Chris suggests.

"I mean it's pretty mainstream, but that would work." Summer nods.

-

Sebastian watches Summer during the entire conversation.

-

"Seb?" Anthony touches Sebastian's arm.

"Huh?" Sebastian takes his attention off Summer.

-

Anthony smirks.

-

"Do you want to go out to eat?" Anthony asks.

"Uh actually I'm pretty tired." Sebastian shrugs.

-

Kennedy smirks at Summer.

-

Summer makes a face at Kennedy.

-

"That's fine, we can always go out tomorrow." Chris shrugs.

"Sure." Sebastian smiles.

"Give me my cute ass nephew back!" Kennedy snaps, pulling Grayson out of Summer's arms.

"Fine." Summer scoffs.

-

Grayson growls at Kennedy.

-

"That's right we'll be sharing tea about you and Deb." Kennedy teases.

"There isn't tea." Summer rolls her eyes.

"There will be and you better not miss a single detail!" Kennedy narrows her eyes at Summer.

"Oh really? What about that one time **_you said you'd always be there for me... Do you remember what happened? Why weren't you there?"_** Summer crosses her arms.

"You made that shit up!" Kennedy states.

"Yeah I did." Summer laughs.

"Mhm... Get out of here and share the tea tomorrow!" Kennedy shakes her head.

"Bitch." Summer smiles.

"Love you too!" Kennedy giggles.

-

Sebastian walks up to Summer.

-

"Night you guys." Summer waves to her friends.

"Happy birthday Sebastian!" Chris waves goodbye.

"Happy birthday man." Anthony smiles. "Summer he's got a lot fight scenes tomorrow. Go easy on him!"

-

Summer laughs.

-

"Happy birthday Deb." Kennedy giggles.

"Thanks guys." Sebastian smiles, as he and Summer leave.

\----

At their shared home Sebastian and Summer are greeted by Summer's dog.

\--

"Hi Winter!" Summer smiles, giving her pup a kiss.

-

Winter whines happily seeing her humans.

-

Summer giggles as she holds Winter's paws.

-

"Hey beautiful." Sebastian smiles happily, giving Winter a hug.

-

Summer smiles and her heart melts.

-

Sebastian laughs as Winter licks his face.

\--

Summer let's Winter's paws go and she starts walking to their bedroom.

-

Sebastian pats Winter's side before following Summer.

\---

Summer climbs on the bed, she sits in the middle, and she pats the mattress for Winter to join her.

-

Winter jumps on the bed, she head-butts Summer's chest knocking the wind out of her, and then she turns around to settle beside Summer.

-

Summer starts running her hand over Winter's back.

-

Sebastian smiles as he enters the bedroom.

-

"How was filming?" Summer asks, looking up at Sebastian.

"It's honestly always fun with Chris and Anthony." Sebastian shrugs, walking over to his dresser.

-

Summer nods, still petting Winter.

-

"What did you and Kennedy do?" Sebastian asks, pulling out a pair of sweatpants.

"Talked shit." Summer smiles with a giggle.

-

Sebastian rolls his eyes as he changes into sweatpants.

-

"I'm kidding. Grayson was cranky, so we tried keeping our sanity." Summer shrugs, as Sebastian takes off his shirt.

"Why was he cranky today?" Sebastian asks, walking over to the bed.

"No idea, per usual." Summer shakes her head.

-

Sebastian furrows his brow as he sits on the bed.

-

Winter gets up to move to the foot of the bed.

\--

Summer looks up at Sebastian.

-

"What are you thinking?" Sebastian asks, smiling a little.

"Do you really want to know?" Summer narrows her eyes.

-

Sebastian nods.

-

Summer nods trying to keep a very serious expression.

-

**_"The thought of your lips against my neck, dives me fucking insane." _**Summer hesitates**_. "Help me."_**

** _-_ **

Sebastian becomes instantly flustered.

-

Summer laughs with a blush.

-

"Only if you insist." Sebastian blushes.

"I'm kidding." Summer clears her throat. "It's your birthday, don't you want to do something? We could've gone out with the group or something? Anything?"

"I am doing what I want." Sebastian smiles.

"You are?" Summer asks confused.

"I just wanted to spend it with you." Sebastian nods, still smiling.

"Oh." Summer nervously blushes. "I'm not even that entertaining."

"I'll have to argue that fact." Sebastian tisks.

"Oh really?" Summer raises her eyebrows.

-

Sebastian nods as he moves closer to Summer.

-

"What's your reason?" Summer eyes Sebastian.

-

Sebastian opens his mouth to answer, but then he kisses Summer instead.

-

"I hate when people do that! Oh my God! The cliché!" Summer squeals, pushing Sebastian away.

-

Sebastian laughs as he starts to sit up on his knees.

-

"I can't believe you would do that!" Summer dramatically gasps, lying down on her back.

-

Sebastian puts his hands on either side of Summer on the bed, he positions himself between her legs, and he comfortably positions himself on top of her.

-

"You hate me?" Summer cringes.

-

Sebastian prepares to answer but Summer stops him.

-

"If you pull that again, I'm going to scream!" Summer warns.

-

Sebastian smiles and he leans down towards Summer.

-

Summer gently grabs Sebastian's face and she kisses him.

-

Sebastian immediately returns her kiss, lowering himself to his elbows.

-

Summer takes her hands off Sebastian's face. To wrap her arms around his neck.

-

Sebastian slides his hands under Summer, he lies on top of Summer with their lips resting against the other, and Summer struggles not to laugh.

-

Summer's eyes remained closed, as she feels laughter building inside of her.

-

Sebastian starts kissing Summer again as he smiles.

-

_"I. Love. You." Sebastian says between kisses._

_-_

Summer can't fight the laughter anymore. Causing Sebastian to kiss her teeth my accident.

-

Sebastian chuckles as Summer turns her face away to laugh.

-

"I'm sorry!" Summer laughs loudly.

"Don't be." Sebastian smiles, as Summer looks up at him.

"I'll try not to do that again." Summer clears her throat.

-

Sebastian continues to smile, to suppress from rolling his eyes.

-

Summer lifts her head and she kisses Sebastian. Quickly breaking the kiss to rest her head on her pillow again.

-

Sebastian wastes no time kissing Summer again.

-

Summer smiles against Sebastian's lips as she returns the kiss.

-

_Sebastian leaves Summer's lips, trailing kisses along her jaw, and to her neck to kiss it softly._

_-_

_Summer bites her lip as Sebastian's beard trickles her neck._

_-_

_Sebastian not only does he kiss Summer's neck softly. He also kisses it as agonizingly slowly as he possibly can... Basically to annoy Summer._

_-_

_"Really?" Summer asks, laughing slightly._

_-_

_Sebastian chuckles against Summer's neck._

_-_

_"I know you're doing that on purpose!" Summer scoffs out a laugh._

_"Only because it drives you crazy!" Sebastian whispers in Summer's ear. He kisses her temple._

_-_

_Summer growls annoyed between laughter._

_-_

_Sebastian smiles as he continues to annoy Summer, while he kisses her neck._

_-_

"Happy birthday jerk." Summer sighs playfully annoyed.

-

Sebastian lifts his head to look at Summer.

-

Summer looks up at Sebastian frustrated.

-

"Thanks punk." Sebastian smiles at Summer.

"You better m-"

\----

** _August 14th_ **

** _\---_ **

"How did you celebrate? Did you and your wife do anything fun?" Laura asks, knowing fans would be interested.

"Um..." Sebastian looks down, as he thinks about his answer.

-

Laura patently waits on Sebastian's answer.

-

"I had a quiet night at home." Sebastian smiles, looking up at Laura.

"Oh... Well that's nice." Laura nods, disappointed by the answer.

-

Sebastian tries to subtly adjust his jeans, thinking about Summer. He's thankful his stylist put him in a turtle neck for the interview.


End file.
